


Lena, Denial is Not a River in Egypt

by CombineGLaDOS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Lena is a poor gay mess, Pre-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Realisation of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Amélie is Lena's best friend. Just her best friend. Nothing more. She certainly has no feelings towards her, right?





	Lena, Denial is Not a River in Egypt

Lena loved Overwatch. She had thoroughly enjoyed the past two months, where she had been hired to be a test pilot despite only being 18. She was beyond excited at the prospect of flying a secret project plane in just over a years’ time. She loved how they pushed her to be better and better, but above all, the thing she liked the most about Overwatch were the people.

Despite not having been there long, she already felt like a member of a very large and slightly unusual family. Strike Commander Morrison and Commander Reyes were the dad’s, Captain Amari was the mum, Genji and Jesse were her brothers, Reinhardt and Torbjörn were the cool uncles and Angela was the aunt that was either tired and exasperated or happy and relaxed with no in between.

Then there was the legion of agents that Lena had began to view as her friends: Winston, Mei, Maria, Kimiko, Gérard. Even those who weren’t a part of Overwatch but closely related were her friends, such as Brigitte and Fareeha.

Her best friend, however, was Amélie. They’d met by chance when Lena was on a break and Amélie was waiting for her husband, and Lena, outgoing as she is, decided that it was better to strike up a conversation with her rather than both sit awkwardly in silence. Amélie turned out to be incredibly interesting, and Lena couldn’t help but hang on to every word she said with Amélie doing the same.

They’d spent a lot of time together after that, calling each other to talk about random subjects for hours at a time, going out together when Lena wasn’t training and Amélie wasn’t practising. They spent so much time together that at one point, Jesse had teased Lena about having a crush on the dancer.

Lena told him that was absurd. Amélie was merely her best friend, and every feeling she held for her was simply platonic in nature. He’d laughed at her response, and Lena knew he didn’t believe her, but that didn’t matter; all that mattered was she believed herself. After all, she wasn’t the type of person to fall for a married woman.

Of course, it didn’t end with Jesse teasing her.

One day, Lena was in training when she fell and injured her ankle. She assured everyone she was fine, but when she couldn’t put weight on her foot, she was sent straight to Angela, who ran all the normal tests but insisted on an X-Ray as even she couldn’t determine whether the ankle was broken or if it was just a severe sprain.

“So, Angie, what do you think it is?” Lena asked while they waited for the results.

“A severe sprain or a small fracture. Hence the x-ray.” Angela rubbed at her eyes under her glasses. “Either way, there will be no strenuous activity for you for at least a week, and especially not before I’ve re-examined it.”.

Lena threw her hands up. “Aw, rubbish! I was meant to be going bowling with Amé on Friday.”. She crossed her arms and sulked, missing the look that ran across Angela’s face.

“Lena, don’t you think you’re spending an awful lot of time with Amélie?” Lena shot Angela a questioning look. “I mean, I’ve heard the way you talk about her, and you always seem to want to be around her.”.

Lena stopped looking at the floor and glanced up at Angela. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Angela’s features softened, but her voice was stern when she said. “She’s married, Lena.”.

She found herself now glaring at the doctor. “Why does everyone think I have a thing for her? I _don’t_!” Lena snapped. “And besides, you’re one to talk. You’re dating a patient.”

The softness drained from Angela’s features and was replaced with fury. “No, I’m not. I would never ethically compromise myself. Genji stopped being my patient the moment we started seeing each other. He was hardly my patient to begin with, and-“ She was cut off by a notification on her terminal. Angela tore her eyes from Lena and read over whatever had grabbed her attention.

Angela stood and strode over to a cabinet of medical supplies. “Your ankle is simply sprained.”. She pulled out a tubular bandage and walked over to Lena, who was suddenly deeply regretting snapping at her. “Keep this on but take it off before bed. Elevate your leg and apply ice to the affected area every two to three hours for the next two days.”.

Lena took the bandage handed to her but refused to meet eyes with Angela. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought your relationship into it.”.

She heard Angela’s defeated sigh above her. “I’m sorry too. I just don’t want you getting hurt, but if you’re positive all your feelings are platonic, then I shouldn’t worry.” Her voice was significantly softer and appeared to also be full of regret.

Lena forced herself to make eye contact. “No hard feelings?” She gave her a sideways smile.

“No.” Angela smiled back. “Now, do you want me to bandage your ankle for you or can you do it?”

*****

Lena was buzzing. It was just over two weeks before she would fly the slipstream, and she was beyond excited. Not only that, but she’d just been to see Swan Lake, with none other than Amélie Lacroix dancing the parts of Odette and Odile. She looked so beautiful during the performance and Lena found herself entranced the entire way through, even if she hadn’t a clue what was going on.

She was ecstatic for her best friend and bolted backstage once the performance was over to meet her and congratulate her.

“Amé, that was amazing! You are literally the best Odette and Odile I have ever seen!” She beamed as she walked into her dressing room.

“I’m the only Odette and Odile you’ve seen, Lena.” Amélie chuckled as she wiped the makeup from her face. “But thank you. Your praise always means everything to me. Well, yours and Gérard’s.”. There was hint of sadness as she said her husband’s name.

“Aw, I’m sorry, love. We both know he wanted to be here more than anything.”. Lena offered as she hugged the dancer. It was always hard to see Amélie so proud of doing something but being unable to share that pride with the man she loved because Talon just wouldn’t give it a rest for five minutes.

“Oh well, perhaps next year, oui?” It broke Lena’s heart to see Amélie missing Gérard so much. The dancer took a step back from the hug and glanced at her clothes. “I should get changed. If you wait outside, perhaps we can pick up something to drink and have a girl’s night after?”.

Lena grinned like an idiot as she agreed with the idea, leaving the room and waiting for Amélie.

The trip to the Lacroix apartment was short, even with going to a local shop to grab some wine. The journey was, however, made slightly longer when both women decided that nothing went better with alcohol than greasy fast food.

Once inside, they both ate the food with an insane amount of speed, not even bothering with the wine until it was gone, and they were left with nothing to do other than browse the various movie channels on the tv, settling with Titanic even though Lena knew it would make both of them cry.

It was during the iceberg scene that Amélie fell asleep, slumping against Lena’s side.

Lena’s heart began hammering in her chest, and when Amélie unconsciously snuggled closer to her, she was wondering how on earth she wasn’t having a heart attack. Or maybe she was, she wasn’t sure. All she could think of was how cute Amélie looked and how nice it was to feel her against her.

Lena’s attention was ripped from Amélie by the sound of the door opening. She jumped in her seat, the action enough to wake Amélie up in time to see Gérard trying to sneak through the door.

Amélie was up like a flash, running over to Gérard and throwing her arms around him as he did that same. They both spoke rapidly in French and Lena didn’t have a chance at understanding either of them.

What she did understand though, was the sinking feeling in her chest, the disappointed feeling in her heart. The realisation that everyone was right.

Lena loved Amélie.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the ending to be extra tragic, I headcanon that Amélie gets kidnapped two weeks after this ends ~~because I like ignoring the probably accurate timeline for my own gain~~  
>  Also I wrote this in like...an hour so please don't hurt me.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://combineglados.tumblr.com/)


End file.
